Hands that don't fit
by TamborineShaker
Summary: Renesmee is intrigued by a fact. Her hands don't seem to fit. Bella's POV, After BD.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hi. Just a short story I had in mind for quite a while now. I'm just trying to write in English, you know, to practise. I hope you like it. Oh, and if there are any mistakes tell me, really._

**Twilight is Stephenie's, **_so none of the characters are mine. Just the plot._

**It's after BD.**

_Obs: No Jacob in this one. But I'm planning to have him into another. Tehee. BTW he is not there 'cause he's with Billy. Just so you know._

* * *

**Hands that don't fit.**

"Nessie is acting weird." Alice said looking at my daughter with curious eyes.

I followed her gaze, only to find the most fascinating little creature in the whole world staring at Emmet's and Rosalie's hands intertwined.

"She's been like that for a while now." I said smiling a bit. I couldn't help smiling when she was in my field of vision.

"Nothing ever catches her attention for long, there's always something far more exciting to see, or read, or play. But she doesn't take her eyes of their hands. It is just... weird, too weird."

My favourite sister-in-law looked at me dying with the curiosity.

"I wish I could read minds." She said under her breath seeming disappointed by her lack of knowledge about Nessie's thoughts.

"Well, you don't have to read her mind. I mean, you could just ask her."

Alice pressed her lips until they formed just a hard line, like she was scared to ask the little girl in front of us what was on her mind. As soon as I laid my eyes on Nessie again I could see the reason of the hesitation. She just looked so adorable focused like that. I don't think I could interrupt her.

"I _really_ wish I could read minds."

I smiled in agreement. We both stood there for a few more moments enjoying Nessie's serious face. I kept wondering what she was thinking. Was she thinking how good they looked together? How beautiful their skin were underneath the sun? I didn't know. My thoughts were all about Nessie focused expression until I smelled that familiar scent and rose automatically. Edward was home. In a few seconds I was in his arms.

"Hello, love." He said with his velvet voice. I kissed him in response.

"Now she's glaring at you guys." Alice said full of interest.

I glared at my daughter with interrogative eyes. What was so interesting about couples to her?

"What is it honey?" I asked, receiving no direct answer from her.

It seemed Edward would be the one with the answers today. Which was strange. She'd rather show us what was going on.

"She says that everyone fits." Edward said frowning.

I frowned as well, not understanding what this meant.

"I know, I can't seem to see what she means either." He said as soon as he laid his eyes on me again, reading my expression.

Renesmee sighted glaring at Rose and Emmet and at us again.

"Your hands fit perfectly, but mine don't seem to fit with anyone that way." Edward spoke her mind as she got close and caught my hand.

Her hand was so little.

"See, Momma?" She said in a low voice.

I looked astonished to Edward who reacted the same way. Alice laughed a little at our surprised faces. I never thought she would be thinking about this kind of things for at least a couple of years. I mean, if that kind of things never crossed her mind I'd be the happiest mom on earth. But there she was with her mind full of doubts. That was crazy. She was still a baby.

"Why does it bother you so much dear?" I asked in my musical voice with a hint of fear.

She preferred to touch me this time. There she was with a smile and a blurry image by her side, their hands intertwined and sparkles everywhere.

"You're still young Nessie, you will find the hands who will fit perfectly into yours." Edward said smiling, but with serious eyes.

This talk was happening far earlier than we predicted. At least we knew Jacob only saw Nessie as a baby. For now.

_"God I might lose my mind if this continuous_" I thought irritated.

"Your dad is right. You don't have to worry about this now." I said smiling unnaturally.

She looked a little bit irritated, but she just dropped the subject. Which meant it wasn't really that important for her to talk about that. With a smile on her face she touched Edward's hand.

"She wants me to play the piano with her." He said looking glad that her thoughts were now filled with musical thirst.

I smiled as Edward took Nessie in his arms and went inside. After they were out of sight, I bent my head down controlling myself not to scream.

"Well, that was unexpected." Alice said giggling.

"That girl is going to give me lots of headaches." I said and then sighted looking into the deep forest in front of us.

"Yeah. That dog better behave. Otherwise he's going to have some major problems with Edward and you."

"You can bet on that Alice. You can bet on that."

She smiled at my frowned face as I went inside to hear my little girl play some tunes.

* * *

_Loved it? Hated it? Just review and tell what you thought about it. Just don't be too harsh, I'm new at this._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Warning

I've done a sequel. Well, kind of.

So here is the link:

http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4589531 /1/ Hands that fit


End file.
